underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Catnapped
Catnapped is the seventeenth episode of Underground Ernie. Plot The morning after a big storm, Farmer Sprout goes to the nature reserve to give Pippa some vegetables that were struck by lightning to use as animal fodder. The two of them have no use for the crates that Farmer Sprout bought the vegetables in, so they phone Ernie to come and pick them up. Circle is feeling incredibly awful after the storm, giving Mr Rails the idea to make something to take her mind off the storm. Ernie picks up the crates, but Pippa's cat, Patch crawls into one of them and goes on a trip around the Underground. Ernie drops some crates off with Mr Rails who's working on something for Circle, while Circle and Pippa realise that frantically search for Patch. Upon the search lasting longer and Pippa getting more worried, all the trains search around the Underground, and look around the places where Ernie dropped off other crates. Circle takes Ernie and Pippa to the sheds where Mr Rails is finishing making his surprise for Circle - a wind chime. Patch is in the crate, with two newborn kittens. Patch and her kittens spend the night in Circle's shed, as they're too little to move. As there's news of a storm approaching, Victoria pokes some fun at Circle's fear. Circle isn't scared now, especially now she has a family of cats. As the storm rages on, Circle and the cats sleep happily. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Circle * Pippa * Farmer Sprout * Victoria * Bakerloo * Jubilee * Hammersmith and City * Granny (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop ** Airport Station * Circle's Line ** Nature Reserve * Bakerloo's Line ** Mystery Mansion * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Industrial Estate Station ** School Station Trivia * Farmer Sprout mentions that he has a wife in this episode. * This is the only time we see inside Circle's shed. Gallery CatnappedTitleCard.png|Title card Catnapped (1).png Catnapped (2).png Catnapped (3).png Catnapped (4).png Catnapped (5).png Catnapped (6).png Catnapped (7).png Catnapped (8).png Catnapped (9).png Catnapped (10).png Catnapped (11).png Catnapped (12).png Catnapped (13).png Catnapped (14).png Catnapped (15).png Catnapped (16).png Catnapped (17).png Catnapped (18).png Catnapped (19).png Catnapped (20).png Catnapped (21).png Catnapped (22).png Catnapped (23).png Catnapped (24).png Catnapped (25).png Catnapped (26).png Catnapped (27).png Catnapped (28).png Catnapped (29).png Catnapped (30).png Catnapped (31).png Catnapped (32).png Catnapped (33).png Catnapped (34).png Catnapped (35).png Catnapped (36).png Catnapped (37).png Catnapped (38).png Catnapped (39).png Catnapped (40).png Catnapped (41).png Catnapped (42).png Catnapped (43).png Catnapped (44).png Catnapped (45).png Catnapped (46).png Catnapped (47).png Catnapped (48).png Catnapped (49).png Catnapped (50).png Catnapped (51).png Catnapped (52).png Catnapped (53).png Catnapped (54).png Catnapped (55).png Catnapped (56).png Catnapped (57).png Catnapped (58).png Catnapped (59).png Catnapped (60).png Catnapped (61).png Catnapped (62).png Catnapped (63).png Catnapped (64).png Catnapped (65).png Catnapped (66).png Catnapped (67).png Catnapped (68).png Catnapped (69).png Catnapped (70).png Catnapped (71).png Catnapped (72).png Catnapped (73).png Catnapped (74).png Catnapped (75).png Catnapped (76).png Catnapped (77).png Catnapped (78).png Catnapped (79).png Catnapped (80).png Catnapped (81).png Catnapped (82).png Catnapped (83).png Catnapped (84).png Catnapped (85).png Catnapped (86).png Catnapped (87).png Catnapped (88).png Catnapped (89).png Catnapped (90).png Catnapped (91).png Catnapped (92).png Catnapped (93).png Catnapped (94).png Catnapped (95).png Catnapped (96).png Catnapped (97).png Catnapped (98).png Catnapped (99).png Catnapped (100).png Catnapped (101).png Catnapped (102).png Catnapped (103).png Catnapped (104).png Catnapped (105).png Catnapped (106).png Catnapped (107).png Catnapped (108).png Catnapped (109).png Catnapped (110).png Catnapped (111).png Catnapped (112).png|"I've got a family to look after now, and you're all purr-fect!" Catnapped (113).png Catnapped (114).png Catnapped (115).png Catnapped (116).png Catnapped (117).png Catnapped (118).png Merchandise Gallery CatnappedBook.JPG|Sticker book Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes